Tomato Tomahto
by Luvdarain5
Summary: It's a boring Friday night and Mina and Kunzite cant seem to agree on what to do for fun! ONESHOT. Your kind words always inspire me! please review!


Tomato, Tomah-to

By Luvdarain5

Disclaimer: My psychiatrist says I am not a rich Asian women, so I guess I don't own Sailor Moon. She also says I'm a paranoid schizophrenic….she's crazy!

xxxxxxxx

"Kuuunzy…" The adorable blond batted her eyes at her husband and called to him in a loving voice trying to get his attention.

"Kunzy, cutie…" This time she added a more coaxing note; sure he would look up any minute.

"Sweetheart…?" Mina tried again, trying to give Kunzite the benefit of the doubt that he hadn't heard her calling him… amazingly he still ignored her…

"FABIO!" She shouted wickedly.

That did it! He looked up from the newspaper he was reading at the kitchen table and glared at her. He HATED to be called that!

He sighed loudly to show his displeasure at being interrupted. "Yes my love?"

She grinned cheekily to show him she forgave him for ignoring her.

"It's Friday night." She informed him.

"Yes," He nodded, taking in the sage knowledge she had imparted, "It is." Then he turned his attention back to the paper.

"Kunzite!" She iterated more firmly, commanding his attention once more. 'What are we going to do tonight?"

"What's wrong with what we're doing now?" He asked distractedly, frowning over an interesting article.

"Because I'm borrrred!" She pouted,…"Let's do something fun!" She chewed a strand of blonde, a leftover habit from her younger years and stared at him, willing him to take her seriously.

"Fine" Kuzite put aside his newspaper, ready to begin negotiations for the evening's entertainment. Despite his incredible intellect, his wife always managed to get the better of him…darn those adorable eyes of hers!

"First item on the table" He said in that lawyerly tone of his he could never quite leave at the office "Dinner?"

"Now you're talking!" She squealed in delight. "Somewhere nice?" She jumped up from the stool she had been occupying at the breakfast bar and danced her way over to her husband. She pushed on his chest, and taking the hint he slid the chair back from the table a little bit in order to give her room to settle herself onto his lap.

"Hmm…. somewhere nice?" He paused, "How about Ruth Kris?" He asked, as she suggested simultaneously "TGIFriday's?"

"Mina" He groaned…we eat there all the time, and that's not a 'nice' place, it's a burger joint!" They debated over this often…he loved her to pieces but she could be such an airhead sometimes…

"But Kunzy, they have the special three course special for a low price, it's such a great deal!" A cheap airhead at that, he thought privately

"Darling, I'm a lawyer, you're a TV personality, we can afford to eat someplace a little nicer!"

"Fine, fine" She said, making him think he had scored a point, until she continued, "We'll come back to that…what about entertainment?" One of her dainty hands idly stroked his silky platinum hair which he had tied back with a brown strap…her other hand stroked his face and caressed his cheek, trying to distract him into agreeing with her.

"How about a club?" She asked sweetly…

"That sounds good, we can meet the Mizuno's and the Hino's for cocktails" Kunzite readily agreed….

"What?" She asked, squirming on his lap in confusion…"Amy and Raye don't like to go dancing, neither do the guys…I thought we would invite the Chiba's!"

Kunzite stilled her enticing movements regretfully, and said with another put upon sigh, "Guess you are not talking about the Lions Gate Club are you?" He said mournfully, so much for an intellectually stimulating evening.

"Of course not, that's a country club! I was thinking of the Star Bright club in the city!" She laughed at his naiveté.

"Mina! That place is practically a strip club!" he admonished sternly.

"It is not! It's just how a lot of people dress nowadays" She defended hotly…. then under her breath she whispered, "Prude!"

"Darling. I heard that" He admonished her….then decided to distract her before they started picking at each other. "What about a movie?"

"No foreign films!" She vetoed.

"No romantic flicks" He responded.

"No political thrillers" She denied

"No dumb comedies" He parried

"Um…that doesn't leave us much to watch, does it" She laughed ruefully.

"No, " He agreed, rubbing a hand lovingly up and down her back…"Guess the movies are out."

"Rentals?" She wanted to know…

"We're not renting the 'The Devil Wears Prada' movie again" He put his foot down about that. "But there is this new religious film I have been wanting to see, it should be out…"

"So no rentals" She cut off that suggestion quickly.

"Baby, that doesn't leave us with much to do" He said…now they were back where they started. His mind wandered back to that article he wanted to finish reading.

"WAIT!" Mina stopped his mental withdrawal with an excited shout, "I have an idea!"

"Okay," He leaned back in the chair and she said up straight in his lap so that they could look each other in the eye. "What about we order in some Chinese! Then you can read some of the funny advice columns out loud to me, we can cuddle on the couch and watch an old black and white horror movie on TV. I can pretend to be scared and cling to you, and we can make out on the sofa like kids! Then we can go upstairs and…" Here, she blushed "Hmm, you know…" she said the whole thing fast and was blushing by the time she stopped talking.

Kunzite grinned, thinking that after a year of marriage she should be comfortable discussing the intimate details of their life together…but she always referred to it as 'hmm, you know' time….She was so adorable!

At that moment there was a knock on the back door behind them….Mina frowned, they weren't expecting company, so she began to slide off Kunzite's lap and answer it. Before her feet touched the ground, he stood up, depositing her gently on her feet and went to answer the summons.

Mina watched with astonishment, as Kunzite pulled out his wallet and opened the door. There stood their regular Chinese delivery guy with two large brown paper bags and a toothy smile. He paid the boy, tipping generously and bade him a pleasant good night. He then turned and put the bags on the kitchen table, smiling down at her bewildered expression.

"Now" He said, "Perhaps I can finish my article? I think you'll enjoy this one, it's about a guy who ran around with two women-a mother and daughter and neither knew about the other. It appears that 'Gossipy Gabby' thinks the women should have seen it coming. You'll have to tell me what you think." He grinned as she continued to stare at him. "Also, I checked earlier and tonight they're showing a double feature on the classic movies channel, first up-Dracula, then the original Werewolf flick"

He moved close to her now, sliding his arms around her unresisting form, and planting a kiss on her forehead. "Finally, I turned down the covers and left the bedside lamp on low so we can see when we head upstairs later tonight for 'hmm, you know' time. "

Kunzite studied his adorable, bewildered wife and laughed, pleased with himself, then decided to take advantage of his wife's stunned silence to kiss her breathless.

He leaned back slightly, still holding her in his embrace and waited for a response. He was not disappointed. "Kunzy cutie! It's like we can read each others minds!" She squealed and threw her arms around his neck tightly…"Isn't it amazing how much we think alike!"

xxxxxxxx

End!


End file.
